Divagações
by B. Lilac
Summary: É bem verdade que algumas pessoas mostram lados desconhecidos em situações “extremas”. Resposta ao consurso de tema "Presos no Elevador", da comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever.


~ Divagações

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, tampouco o musical Cats. Pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e Andrew Lloyd Webber, respectivamente.

**Summary****:** É bem verdade que algumas pessoas mostram lados desconhecidos em situações "extremas".

* * *

- Sr. Uchiha, reunião em meia hora – anunciei.

E ele, como sempre, apenas fez aquele resmungo irritante, mas que arrepia até os cabelos da... nuca.

- Hum.

E não que eu goste muito disso, mas é uma coisa da qual não consigo evitar. Não é à toa que Tenten, a secretária do presidente da empresa, sempre murmura lascívias associadas ao nome dele. O senhor vice-presidente é a própria definição personificada da perfeição. Eu disse personificada? Mil perdões, quis dizer entalhada num enorme cubo de gelo. O iceberg que naufragou o Titanic. Belo, arrogante, másculo, frio, sedutor e insuportável.

Simplesmente fechei a porta e voltei à minha mesa. Aquele bastardo a havia lotado de relatórios a serem revisados e arquivados.

Será que alguém sério, frio e calculista – como meu antipático chefe – possuí um lado escondido? Talvez sua geladeira fosse entupida de potes de sorvete de morango que ele devora ouvindo Celine Dion. Ou talvez, quando rolasse sozinho na cama, ele se levantasse pra colocar algum CD da Avril Lavigne pra tocar – e eu o imaginei segurando um pente e cantando "Hot" ou numa voz fina.

Talvez ele tivesse uma coleção de ursos num quarto de hóspedes permanentemente trancado. Ou, quem sabe, possuísse o hábito de assistir "Ghost" às sextas à noite, devorando uma pizza quatro-queijos e pacotes de M&M's.

Ri sozinha de minhas próprias divagações tolas.

- Sakura bobinha – eu disse sozinha. Ou não.

- Senhorita Haruno?

Sim, era o rei do inferno congelado quem chamava.

- Sim, Sr. Uchiha?

- Reunião.

Agora? Acabei de sair da sala do infeliz.

- Senhor, ainda faltam trinta minutos – eu disse numa forma que, agora, me pareceu bem patética.

- Acha que não sei olhar as horas, Senhorita Haruno? – ele perguntou esbanjando desdém. Céus, irei acabar perdendo meu emprego.

- Cla-claro que não, senhor. – Droga, eu gaguejei. Pareço até a Hinata, secretária do diretor de marketing. Muito profissional, Sakura. – Vamos.

Levantei-me e o segui, agenda em mãos. Homenzinho maldito, pensa que é quem? Naquele momento, seja qual fosse seu lado oculto, eu adoraria torcer aquele pescocinho cor-de-papel.

Suspirei e chamei o elevador. A sala de reuniões ficava no penúltimo andar, exatamente quinze andares acima de nós. Às vezes, eu paro pra pensar: sendo esse pedaço de picolé sabor flocos o vice-presidente, seu escritório não deveria ser alguns andares acima? Talvez ele tenha medo de altura. Outra de minhas divagações.

Após pressionar o botão para o andar desejado, as portas se fecharam e a lei da gravidade pôs-se a trabalhar em nossos corpos. Ou seria a inércia? Eu penso que cabulei muitas aulas de Física. Mas, de repente, o elevador parou e as luzes apagaram, as de emergência logo se acendendo. Desculpe se não sei contar uma história e não fiz nenhuma onomatopéia para surpreender-te, mas o caso é que eu não sei se seria necessário com o que viria a seguir.

- O que aconteceu? – meu chefe perguntou e, por um mísero momento, pensei tê-lo escutado usar um tom atônito na voz.

- Acho que o elevador parou – respondi naturalmente.

- Como assim, parou? – Como assim, parou? Parando, idiota.

- Parando, senhor. Isso é normal e acontece nas melhores famílias. – Sinceramente. Tateei o painel do elevador e pressionei repetidas vezes o botão do comunicador.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou. Parecia... ofegante, porém controlado.

- Pedindo ajuda, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Mas ninguém respondia. Droga.

- Acho que houve uma queda de energia – eu disse.

- Uma o que? – Agora ele não parecia mais tão controlado. – Nós temos geradores, como isso pode acontecer?

- Se não percebeu, as luzes de emergência se acenderam. E os geradores apresentaram um pequeno defeito há alguns dias.

- E porque não me avisou disso?

- Creio que as falhas dos geradores não lhe dizem respeito. – Eu estava começando a ficar impaciente. E ali estava virando um forno. – O senhor mesmo me disse para não incomodá-lo com trivialidades. Ainda mais se a empresa responsável pelo conserto já havia sido contatada e agendado uma data para o conserto.

Ele bufou. Murmurou alguns vitupérios.

- Senhorita Haruno, está portando seu celular? – ele perguntou. O homem estava estranhamente comunicativo.

- Não, senhor. Ficou sobre minha mesa.

Mais algumas palavras indignas de louvor. Barulhos estranhos. Ofegos. Ele parecia estar arranhando as paredes, atrás de si, do elevador.

- O senhor está bem? – eu perguntei, me virando em sua direção. Não sei o que faria se o homem tivesse um ataque ali.

- Eu pareço bem? – Sua voz foi abaixando, ele escorregava até sentar no chão. – Apenas eu tenho a sensação dessas paredes estarem se fechando?

- Não me diga... – eu o olhei incrédula. – O senhor é ...

Ele afundava os dedos nos cabelos de piche, encolhido no assoalho como uma criança perdida. Tirei os sapatos e agachei-me ao seu lado. Ele ofegava e parecia sufocado. Tentei afrouxar o nó da gravata e abrir alguns botões de seu paletó preto. Seu coração estava acelerado sob aquelas camadas de tecido e ele suava como um porco.

- O-o que está fazendo, senhorita Haruno? – ele perguntou.

- Estou fazendo um favor a você. E pode me chamar de Sakura, se quiser. – Soei pretensiosa, não acha? Mas quem disse que ligo, sempre quis dizer isso.

- Não está me ajudando muito, sen... Sakura. – Ponto pra mim – ou quase. Não era agora que ele deveria dizer "me chame de Sasuke"?

Tirei-lhe o paletó e a gravata. A última peça me deu uma idéia muito, muito legal. Desfiz completamente o nó da gravata preta e a usei como venda. Nele, claro.

- Senhor Uchiha, quero que imagine estar num campo de flores – eu disse.

- A senhorita pretende abusar de mim? – ele perguntou num tom nada brincalhão. Pro inferno com esse cara!

- Não, senhor. Não presa dentro de um elevador. Acho que velas aromáticas e champagne são mais a minha cara – eu disse o abanando com a agenda. – Agora, dá pra imaginar que está num campo de flores?

- Não sinto cheiro de flores, só esse vento falso com cheiro de papel. – Seria muito pretensioso eu pedir um aumento depois dessa? Maldito. Respirei fundo.

- O senhor gosta de lilases? – perguntei na minha melhor tentativa de manter um tom paciente na voz.

- Prefiro copos-de-leite. Eram as preferidas da minha mãe – ele disse simplesmente. Não deve ser à toa, ouvi dizer que copos-de-leite significam "indiferença".

- Não tenho copos-de-leite aqui. Vai ter de se contentar com lilases.

E estendi meu pulso próximo ao seu nariz. Ele respirou fundo, parecia estar sem fôlego.

- O que está fazendo? Como conseguiu cheiro de lilases?

- Fiz uma macumba. – É, a macumba de Yamanaka Ino, minha perfumista exclusiva – ou se preferir, uma dona de floricultura que abandonou o curso de Medicina pra fazer Farmácia e que adora fazer experiências.

- Você é bem estranha quando está em situações extremas – ele disse, relaxando os dedos enterrados nos montes de cabelo.

- Senhor, isso é extremo apenas para você, se me permite. – Eu consegui prender o riso. Ele não. É, o rei das trevas estava rindo de sua própria desgraça, numa risada quase histérica.

- A senhorita não é muito sutil. – Ou de minha sutileza.

- Bem ao contrário do senhor. Quanto tempo e nunca percebi nada? Quatro anos?

- Cinco anos e sete meses. Este é o tempo que a senhorita trabalha comigo – ele disse com naturalidade.

O que? Ele lembra? Eu havia parado de contar a partir do terceiro ano e ele lembrava até os meses? Interrompi minhas divagações quando senti seus dedos gelados e úmidos tocarem a pele da minha mão e meu cotovelo. Ele entrelaçou os dedos aos meus e aproximou meu braço à sua face, até que senti a pontinha de seu nariz perfeito roçar em meu pulso.

- Eu adorei esse perfume.

- O senhor p-pretende abusar de mim? – Sim, eu estava ficando assustada. E se a claustrofobia fosse apenas um truque?

Mas ele não respondeu. E eu percebi que suas mãos vibravam na minha pele.

- Senhorita Haruno? – Eu ouvi uma voz abafada do outro lado do elevador me chamar. Parecia ser Kiba, o chefe da segurança. Tentei me desvencilhar de meu chefe e me aproximar da porta, mas o mesmo me segurava firme.

- E-eu estou aqui – gritei de onde estava.

- Por favor, não grite – Sasuke – agora eu tinha uma certa liberdade de chamá-lo assim em pensamento, certo? – pediu, numa voz ínfima.

- Me desculpe – eu disse, sincera. – Mas eu precisava respondê-lo. Se o senhor me soltar, talvez eu não precise elevar a voz.

- Por favor. – Ele firmou o aperto. Que homenzinho inconstante.

- Senhorita Haruno? – o homem do outro lado persistia. – Já obtivemos resposta da companhia elétrica. – Graças a Deus! – A previsão é que a energia retorne em meia hora, algum problema?

Algum problema? Todos, meus caro. Eu tenho um homem com uma fobia à beira de um surto. Se o homem morre, eu estou perdida.

- Senhorita Haruno? – Alguém cale a boca dele, essa história está a ponto de ficar prolixa.

- Certo! – gritei para Kiba – e me desculpe – cochichei para Sasuke, que apenas assentiu. E as luzes de emergência chegaram ao limite, apagando-se. Ótimo. Bufei.

- O que houve? – ele me perguntou.

- Nada – óbvio que menti. – Me lembrei que esqueci de deixar comida para o gato.

- Que gato? Odeio gatos, prefiro porquinhos da índia.

- Não sabia que a senhorita tinha gatos. – Ótimo, eu o estava distraindo.

- Não? Puxa. O nome dele é... Cat!

- Cat?

- Isso. Cat. Não estava com muita criatividade para nomes no dia. E tinha acabado de assistir Cats no teatro. – Fico surpresa com toda essa minha capacidade.

- Então está há bastante tempo com ele, não? – ele não parecia desconfiado. Então, porque a pergunta? – Cats não passa por aqui há uns quatro anos.

- Pois é.

Por um momento, até cogitei cantar trechinhos de "Memory", mas aí já era demais. Apenas murmurei "Mr. Mistoffelees" e tentei soar convincente. E deu certo. O chefinho insano murmurava junto comigo. Já estava o vendo se levantar e se juntar a mim numa versão de "Cats - músicas para elevador", onde ele balançaria a gravata como se fosse um rabo de gato e rebolaria com a destreza de Rum Tum Tugger. Mas, claro, ele não o fez. Era apenas outra de minhas divagações. Elas não teriam limites?

- Sakura? – o repentino chamado me assustou.

- Diga, senhor Uchiha.

- Obrigado. – Eu ouvi direito? – E, _enquanto_ estivermos aqui – ele deu ênfase quase desnecessária ao "enquanto" -, pode me chamar de Sasuke. – Agora seria um ponto meu?

Me sentei direitinho ao seu lado, esticando as pernas até que meus pés descalços tocaram a porta do elevador. Ficar agachada estava me dando câimbras. Mas ele não soltou meus dedos, apenas esticou também as pernas.

- Não tem de que – finalmente, respondi. E apoiei minha cabeça ao seu ombro. – Sasuke.

Cerca de vinte minutos após o fim da narração de uma certa secretária, uma pequena campainha soa alertando que o elevador chegava ao andar e abria suas portas, sutilmente. Dentro do mesmo, saía um homem muito bem trajado em seu terno de linho e gravata de seda, ambos negros, seguido de perto por sua secretária.

- Senhorita Haruno? – ele a chamava.

- Sim, senhor Uchiha? – ela respondia.

- Remarque a reunião com a presidência para amanhã, no início da tarde.

- Sim, senhor.

- E desmarque todos os meus compromissos de hoje.

- Sim, senhor.

Quem presencia cenas como essa, todos os dias, nunca imagina que uma dessas duas pessoas possuía um lado oculto que, ali, apenas a outra conhecia.

E nunca imaginariam que ambos sairiam dali direto para uma locadora. Alugar o que? Nada mais, nada menos, que o musical "Cats", para ser assistido em meio a pizzas, sorvete e pacotes de M&M's.


End file.
